My Own Life
by HeyyItsHunter
Summary: Instead of her getting the hero, what if she got the soon to be Fire Lord? How can she get to be more then 'just Friends? Read all the things said and done with her crush and how embarrassing they could get. Could she help him feel like this is where he belongs? (this story is based on my own adventures)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): I decided that I want to make a zutara story that goes with what I'm feeling in my life right now (boo!) So this story couldn't happen without having my best friend (who is a guy) and I give my thanks to him for it! Enjoy!**

….

This craziness was all caused by him. Katara just didn't understand what he was doing to her! He wasn't supposed to make her like him! She knew that he was going to be with Mai. Or supposed to be. Once they became friends and had trust after the incident with the southern raider, she started to find out more and more about him. Then finding they out that they have more and more in common. That made Katara like him Even more! She had to figure a way out of this. He couldn't possibly like her. Right? She couldn't even handle that idea. Katara was supposed to be in love with Aang, and Zuko being in love with Mai. That's how the story always goes! But maybe that's just not how they wanted it to happen.

Katara new that Aang was 12 and extremely in love with her. Now that just made things worse. She felt guilty for having to keep him thinking that she liked him. But she never knew how to let him down. After about five months she couldn't handle her guilty conscious anymore. After dinner Katara finally managed to pull Aang aside and tell him the truth. "Hey katara, is something wrong?" Aang asked. "No… Yes… Well kinda.. Listen Aang, we oth know that you have feelings for me" Both of them had a light blush on their cheeks. Aang was trying to say something back quickly but just ended up stuttering over each word. "Listen Aang, I'm just trying to say that I can't return those feelings. I'm 14 and your only 12. If anything you're like a little brother to me. I love you, just not I-in t-that way…" Katara could barely get the last part out. "Oh.. Ok. I see" Aang replied quite sullenly. Katara felt that the only way to make him not sad is comfort him. "Listen Aang, I know you must be upset but let me give you a hint. There is a certain blind girl that could maybe have a crush on you" She said with a smirk. "Now don't be sad and go hang out with her!" Aang looked back at the group campfire where they were setting up their sleeping areas, then, looking back at Katara gave her a big hug and said thanks. Katara quickly hugged him back. They both walked back and then started getting ready for sleep.

…

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Ahhh… A girl can get used to this" Katara thought to herself. Currently she was located in a hot spring a little bit a way's from the group campsite. She told everyone she was going to do a little exploring. The group just stated mmmkay for their most care. She wanted to find a relaxing place for the day while it was Toph's turn to train Aang for the day. She could feel all her worries washing away. She felt like getting her hair wet and dunked herself underwater and did a few flips and twirls. When she re-emerged she sat back in place and kept her eyes closed. She then suddenly jumped to hear a husky voice clearing their throat


	2. Water Park

Chapter 2 : Water Park. **(A/N): ok so the first chapter wasn't the best but I just wanted to clear it up that Katara doesn't want to be in a relationship with Aang. In this chapter I wanted them to make more of a friendship bond before anything else happens. Enjoy**

…

When she opened her eyes, she was given a sight she could never forget. There he was, with his toned body was Zuko. She felt like drooling and just staring over his toned chest. But he quickly asked, a little uncertain if he can join her. Before she about stared like an idiot she welcomed him in. "Zuko! What a lovely surprise! How did you find this place?" She started getting nervous with seeing him in just his swimsuit. "I've been on this island before with my uncle and I just happen to discover this place myself." He replied. "It's quite relaxing and it helps to let go of stress" Katara said after Zuko got in. They briefly settled low into the water letting it wash over their bodies.

After a short time of no talking, Katara wanted to lighten up the mood. "So, Zuko, what was it like in the Fire Nation? When you were in place for prince, did you ever go out into town?" Zuko pondered his answers for these questions. "Well… In the Fire Nation, you always have to watch where you're going. Even if the people seem nice when you walk buy them, you can never tell what's going to happen when you turn around. It was only a little amount of given time for me and Azula to go and buy little things in the town square. We had guards around us making sure no one could harm us. But we did enjoy the time out there for new sights, fresh air, and sometimes we would watch performers who danced." Katara was sitting there imagining what it would be like to live there. Of course without Ozai there. "It sounds nice there. When it wasn't with overpowered with evil." She said lightly. She could tell Zuko had a rough life and she wanted to comfort him. "Why?" Zuko asked as katara was thinking about the Fire Nation. Katara was taken by surprise and was confused what he was asking. He could clearly see the confusion on her face. "Why did you want to know?" he asked. Oh. This might get awkward.. Katara didn't want to lie to him. But she told him….. most of the truth. "Well everyone in the group is family for each other, and I feel like we could get to know each other better." Katara said while blushing at the end. Zuko smiled and said "Ok but right after I do this" Katara was looking for an explanation but all she say was Zuko getting out and walked back a few paces. He then ran and jumped into the spring. It finally hit Katara to shield herself from the water but she was too late. Zuko made a giant wave which hit Katara straight to the face. 'She at least didn't swallow water' she thought to herself. Zuko popped up right next to her and shook out his wet hair making Katara more soaked. "Now, how was it in the Southern Water tribe?" Zuko asked while sitting down next to her. Katara was trying her best not to get distracted by him. "uhhmm.. Well, it's a very small village and we had very scarce things available. It was tough there but it was our home." She smiled remembering the place. "Sounds….. Nice." Zuko said halfheartedly.

"Stop it! I was just starting to dry off!" Currently Katara and Zuko were getting out when zuko decided to shake his wet hair and get water everywhere. "Come on, a little water won't hurt anyone!" He stated with a smirk. Katara ignored to comment and just started walking back with him walking a bit ahead of her. "Well that was a nice time" she said after a moment of silence. "Haha yeah. I enjoyed spending it with you Katara." He said looking back at her. But before she could reply she suddenly tripped on a vine. "AAAHHHH!" she screamed while embracing for impact with the ground. But instead a pair of warm arms caught her just mere inches from the ground. "Gottcha."

….

**R&R! Feel free to drop in ideas! **


	3. Jealousy

**Chapter 3: Jealousy.** So this part is inspired by when my Friend walked in and hugged me, and everyone in my group saw his face. **Pure jealousy. **Priceless. Ok on to the story. If you guys don't mind, drops some reviews and some ideas!

….

Zuko's arms were wrapped around Katara's back and waist. For a second they said nothing as they stared into each other's eyes. Finally Katara broke the silence by thanking him for catching her. Zuko started to blush madly and turned away. "Umm.. No problem. We should get going now" He said quickly. Katara still having a blush on her face agreed.

When they got back to the campsite they could hear Aang and Toph running around and making jokes. They then went around Appa to find Suki and Sokka cuddling and making corny romantic sayings. Katara then back tracked along with Zuko to get out of there. They both decided to just walk around the camp and talk. Zuko started "So Katara, got any guys waiting on you back home?" immediately Katara down shot that question. "No no no. I just never found any of them attractive." When she said this she saw a sign of relief pass over Zuko's face. "What about you and Mai?" she asked him. While she asked this question she was just hoping inside that he was done with her. All she did was depress everyone. She also thought that she was better than me. Well guess what?! She looks like a horse! That stupid horse face! She was snapped back into eality when she heard Zuko sign. "She is a nice girl, don't get me wrong" sure she is Zuko. Sure she is… "But it's just that she isn't the one. Also that I like somebody else now too." Katara was screaming on the inside 'HA TAKE THAT HORSE FACE!' then when he said the last part her mind stopped dead in its tracks. 'Who is she now?!' she thought.

Zuko noticed her emotions and tried his best not to smile. "Is it suki? Toph? Or that one girl you took out on a date in Ba Sing Se?" Katara asked almost in a crazed state. "Nope. You'll never guess." He said 'as a matter-o-factly'. Katara just had to get hints to narrow it down. **(A/N: this next part really happened to me. I can't stop laughing about it) **Katara got it. Acting innocent she asked "Well what does she look like?" she couldn't manage to hide her blush though. Zuko said easily "She's average height, Skinny, is a brunette, and her eyes are my favorite part. They glow as bright as the moon. Katara knew that it just had to be her. But she just went along with it and acted like she didn't think anything of it. "Do I know her?" she asked in a very playful manner. Zuko gave a light chuckle and said "Well…. I guess you can say that. You're very fond of her actually." Katara smiled. "I bet she'd love to go out with you" she said with a very deep blush. She snuck a glance at Zuko just to see him the same way. She noticed now that it was getting late and she was getting hungry. "we should be getting back. Sokka's going to start complaining soon." Zuko agreed and they walked back together. Zuko's hand accidently hit Katara's hand and immediately away. Katara couldn't stop thinking of how soft his hand was that whole night.

….

**Read and review!**


	4. Do you remember?

….

It has been about three days since the gaang landed on a small fire nation island. It was completely deserted and only had few animals but many fruit trees. Recently they had to hide in the center of the island because they saw a large amount of Fire Nation ships heading back. They had to go back and forth for cover because the ships would pass by very often in the day time. The gang decided to find another remote location that would be secluded for them while finishing on training Aang. Sokka suggested an island by a Fire Nation river. Zuko denied this because he stated that it was summer and many people would be hanging around the island. We spent time around Sokka's map trying to find an ideal place. Out of the blue toph yelled out "**This one seems perfect!" **Momentarily we looked at her sly smile while we ignored her and continued our search.

While I was discussing with Sokka that the island he chose wouldn't be ideal, Zuko suddenly popped straight up and exclaimed 'I've got it!' He explained to us that he used to have a summer vacation home for his family when they were still… err.. together. It was located on a place called Ember Island. No one has gone there except for the royal family and Azula wouldn't need to use it. It's also on the beach so it's secluded away from other houses so we wouldn't be bothered. 'Zuko pointed to where it was located and it conveniently was only an hour's trip by sky bison.' Sokka agreed to this plan and told everyone to start packing up.

…

When we arrived to the beach house we immediately gasped in surprise. This was a massive two story house with a beautiful view of the ocean. It had only select balconies for few rooms. Immediately my mind started to race thinking where the best room would be. I grabbed Zuko quickly and asked him. He pointed to two rooms that had a front view of the beach. He told me that he was going to take the one on the left and that if I wanted the best one I should choose the one on the right. I smiled and thanked him. I whispered in his 'if he wants that room, don't get behind me. Whatever you do'. I said with a devious smile. He looked at me and shook his head with a grin on his face. As soon as Appa landed me and Zuko grabbed our things and raced to the house. I looked behind me to see that Aang and Sokka had the same idea. I just used a little bit of my bending to slow them down. So what? I squealed with delight as we ran up the stairs. Zuko grabbed my hand and swung me into the hallway that had our rooms. He quickly pushed me into my room and quickly stepped into his.

As I looked around I saw various paintings and Family portraits. There was a beautiful King sized bed with white sheets that red flowers. Across from the bed was a beautiful vanity made of glass. On it was a oainting of Zuko and his mum. I looked at it closely to see his face before he got his scar. I can say that he was a handsome child. Before I could look more I heard a knock at the door. I figure it was someone to see if this room was taken. I opened the door to find no one there. I heard another knock on a door but to the left of me. I looked to find another door there. I figured that it must connect into Zuko's room. (yay!) I opened it to find Zuko leaning on the door frame. "How do you like your room?" I motioned for him to come in. "It's beautiful. I'm guessing that this is your mother's room." Zuko turned to me and looked astonished. "How did you know?" I walked over to the dresser and picked up the portrait of Zuko and Ursa. "You were a very cute you know." I gave him the picture and smiled at him looking at it. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Thank you. I didn't know that it was here." I gave him a squeeze on his shoulder and smiled.

Zuko went back to his room with the picture and said we should start to unpack. I really don't see what there is to unpack for me but a few dresses and my swimsuit. After putting everything away I decided to have a look at the view I have. I opened the glass doors and stepped out. I was hit with a strong scent of the ocean. It felt so good with the sun setting and a feeling of happiness spread throughout me. I went to go check up on the others and see who got what room. Sokka and Suki got a master guest bedroom on the other wing of the house because there weren't really anymore spacious bedrooms left on this wing of the house. Toph couldn't go up the stairs (seeing that they were made of wood) and choose a small bedroom also on the opposite wing of the house of me. Aang decided to stay close to Toph and chose the room next to her. Now it was only me and Zuko on this side. I started to daydream about me and Zuko.. on the beach… I had to mentally slap and scold myself for that one.

Besides I still thing he could like that stupid Mai. Urgh.. but I tried not to think about it. I started making dinner by myself because well… I'm the best cook here. Halfway through Zuko joined me. He asked if I could help him and I told him to start chopping up the vegetables. He did very well but did get a little scratched in the process. When he was finished he asked what I was planning on making. I was putting together a homemade turkey seal soup. As I started putting the final spices in he came close to me and inhaled the smell of it. I could feel his chest on my back and I tried not to move too much. It looked like it would be ready in a few more minutes. "Do you wanna test it?" I blurted out. He looked at me but then smiled and nodded like an excited kid. I took the spoon and dipped it in. It was really steaming so I blew on it. I reached it to his mouth and warmed it that it was hot. He didn't really care but it seemed okay now. He sipped it down as I tilted the spoon back and smiled like a goofy dork. "Do you like it?" I asked him. He closed his eyes and nodded yes. "It's so similar to what my mom used to make. I love it" he said in a joyful tone. I smiled to myself and tried it out for myself. I learned this recipe from Ba Sing Se and needed to make sure it was good. I absolutely thought it was. I put the spoon in the sink and asked Zuko to get the bowls out. He complied and set them all out. I grabbed the ladle and poured it into everybody's bowls. I saw that there was still more leftover for two so I said to Zuko that we can come back if he wants more. We went into the rather large dining room and put everybody's plates down. I yelled for the and they came out hastily to smelled good. Sokka smiled at me and asked if this is the soup from Ba Sing Se that he loved. I told him to find out for himself. Zuko and I started eating immediately. We made a noise of enjoyment from the soup. As soon as everybody else tried it, they did too.

When dinner was over everybody said they were stuffed and went to bed. Everybody except Zuko and I. We waited until everybody left to go and get some more. I let Zuko take to getting his bowl first. I took the remainder which was only half a bowl. I was happy Zuko could have memories of his mom so I wanted to be his happiest. For future dinners I asked what else his mom made for dinners. Now he said he really had to think. She really made dinners when it was for a family picnic or for this house meals. He remembered a sort-of noodle. She used tomato sauce and had spices in it. Then she put the sauce on the noodles. She called it spaghetti or something like that. I nodded and planned to make it tomorrow night. Earlier I noticed that there was a new patch of tomatos and some noodles in the pantry. I was excited to make Zuko happy again.

We washed our dishes and headed up to bed. As I was thinking, I realized that we had less then a week till the comet. I hope Aang has this planned out. When we reached our rooms we looked at each other and gave a small smile. "Goodnight" we said at the exact same time. WE chuckled at eachotheand went into our rooms. I looked around for pajamas in Ursa's closet (because mine got shredded from Momo looking for a snack). I Found a variety of colors but when I choose on it was rather.. errr…. Skimpy. I looked for a les revealing one and found that they were all the same type! These are all floozy! I sucked it up and just grabed a blue one. It actually fit quite nicely on my body. It was lace galore! It was a blue lace bra, that wasn't see through thank Agni! Then there was an attachment of a skirt that was silk blue. It flared up when I twirled around and found it fun. I decided that it was super late for me and went to bed to get some real sleep. Finally!


	5. Drawings

C'mon guys. FREAKIN REVIEW! Ok I'm good…enjoy

….

That night I had a horrible nightmare. It was just me and Zuko. We seemed to be in a court yard and something bright had hit him. Was that?.. No it couldn't be. He was crippled over in pain rolling on the ground. It was dark and raining. I ran over to him and tore his shirt open to find this burning hole in his chest. I started trying to heal him but he took my hands away. He simply smiled and thanked me for everything. He took one gasp and said my name ever so softly. 'Katara… I-I love you..' suddenly his hand fell limp and he laid motionless.

I awoke with a minor scream as I jolted right up. I realized that my face was warm. I brought my hand up to my face to find that I am crying. Not even three seconds later Zuko came running in from our connecting door. He sat by me and asked me what was wrong. I only told him about him getting hurt and dying in front of me. He cradled me in his arms and soothed me with 'shhs' and 'Im not going anywhere. I'm right here. I'm okay, you're okay, we're okay.' After a while he lit a few candles by the bed and a little scone near the door. Then asking if I was okay he let go of me (nooo!) and looked down at me. My hair was covering most of me when I looked down so I wiped my face free of tears and said I was better. When I looked up I saw Zuko staring wide-eyed at me. No scratch that. He was looking at my body. "What?" I asked him innocently. I then looked down to see if there was something with my body. I looked if there was something on what I was wearing. **Or wasn't wearing.** On account of that I pulled the blanket up to my chest so he couldn't see. "Zuko! Stop looking" I hissed at him. All he did was stare at me with this dorky look in his eyes. "Katara I'm sorry but you look… just so.. wow." 'complement me more! Tell me you want to make me yours!' I instantly scolded this side of my brain. 'pervy brain! No!' But my attention was brought back to zuko as he asked me where I got that. I looked a little sheeplesly. I told him that I didn't have proper sleeping attire and borrowed some from the closet. "No its alright. You can do that whenever you want." I started to notice his cheeks were flushed and he had a dazed look in his eye. "Zuko are you alright? Are you feeling okay?" I raised my hand up to touch his forehead. Zuko was quite taller and I had really noticed now. I had to let go of the blanket but I had it still covering me. Well.. it was when I was sitting down. I had to kinda lean over to reach him. He was normal temperature and said that he just seemed a little flushed. But when I looked back at him I realized that our faces were inches apart. "Katara..?" he asked so quietly. "Yeah Zuko?" we didn't say anything else but lean closer. We tilted our heads and were just barely touching lips. I could feel his breath on my lips. He smelt so sweet it was hypnotizing. Right as we felt to move in closer we heard a knock on my door.

I swore under my breath and asked who it was. It was Aang. Thankfully he just wanted to ask if I had seen Momo around. I answered no and he thanked me anyway. I was sitting back rubbing my face when I realized Zuko was still here. I looked at him and we both blushed at each other. "Well… I'm sorry I woke you up." I apologized to him. He nervously laughed and said sorry for making it awkward. He said we should both go back to bed because we agreed and then he tucked me in (aaawwwwwwww). He blew out the candles and closed the door. '**Well that was awkward'** I thought. But before I could fall asleep Zuko poked his head back in and said "Hey umm Katara… Don't where that in front of Aang." With that he was gone like the wind. I chuckled and went to bed for the final time tonight.

…

When I finished cooking breakfast for everyone Aang had Zuko and Toph train him together because he started his freak out about the comet being less than a week away. I decided I could do laundry for today so we won't stink. As much. I got every body's clothes done from the east wing. After that I took a few minutes break to drink some melon water. I stood by a window that had an amazing view of some hot guy who had his shirt of.. mmmmhm. I snapped out of it when it was just Toph fighting with Aang thus leaving Zuko breathing heavily a few paces away. I thought he was just going to watch the training but he turned around and saw me. Crap crap crap. He waved at me and smiled like a dork. I waved a back and just walked up to do laundry. I decided to do his laundry first because he always got them dirty faster.

While I was looking I discovered this note pad. But instead of writing on them he drew on them. A sketch book? Being me I wanted to see what he drew. I found various pictures of things that people would see. I had two favorites from this sketch book. One had a beautiful flower all alone. It was surrounded my water and only on one small hill of dirt. On the upper part of the page you can see a night sky with a full moon. It was very enchanting to me. My next favorite was a sketch of yin and yang. But it had the appearance of fire and water. On half of the page you could see the ocean with the moon up. On the other half there was just fire for the ground while the sun was up. This one made me feel like a connection between our types of bending.

I finished gathering his laundry when I decided to take one last peek through the book. As I flipped through I accidently let my finger slip to the last page. There I saw a face. No it was actually two faces. One side had the beginning sketch of a woman's face. On the other side it was a finished sketch of a man's face. But this wasn't any man. This was Zuko. It had his scar side. This was beautiful but I wanted to see this complete and find out who the woman's face was. It couldn't be Mai's that for sure. As I was thinking there was a loud 'Ahem' at the door. Of course I had gotten busted. Zuko was looking cute amused at my expression. "What'cha got there?" he asked. He walked closer to me and then horror struck his face. "Katara! Don't go through that!" He grabbed the book away and put it on a desk near his bed. "Did you look through it?" he asked a little upset. I was going to say I didn't but my face gave me away. "Katara you weren't supposed to see that!" I asked him why I couldn't. He told me because they weren't finished. "Well the 'Flower and the Moon' was way past finished and so was the yin and yang picture. Zuko was quiet for a few seconds before "you saw those?!" He was blushing and looked away. "Yes. They are quiet beautiful picture." Zuko looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "You really think so?" I told him that I would love to see more of them and see the picture of the two faces when they were done. He stopped smiling and looked really alarmed. "You saw that one?!" he took his hand to his head and shook it. "Yeah but I really only know that it's you on one side" I told him. He got a little bit calmer after that. "Ok grab the laundry and go. No more snooping either!" I chuckled and told him no promises.

…

That night I actually succeeded in making the 'spaghetti' as Zuko calls it. It was quiet good and everybody was pleased with it. The look on Zuko's face was sooo cute! He was just in this state where he had a dorky smile on. He ate the plate so fast that he had to wait for everybody else to finish and wait to get more. I could tell he was remembering times with his mother. I really need to ask what else she made him as a kid. Nobody else knows that there are leftovers and I kept it a secret so Zuko could get more. Everybody said thank you for dinner and took there leave. He ran back into the kitchen with his plate. I walked in after him to find him just scarfing down the remainder of dinner from the container and plate was in the sink. I stood back to watch him with enjoyment. Today was a good day.

…..

Review, Review, Review! This chapter was inspired by my best friends who love to draw. Yo Breanna! Keep dhem wolfs comin! Ps Thanks for the **** * + Hunter P thing! Luv you! For my other best friend I whuv you! Hope you know where I got this inspiration from!.

The 'Flower and the Moon' drawing is real and I hope you show it to me again! Even though I looked at it without your permission…


End file.
